A Flower Like No Other
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Fleur’s in love, but just who has caught this flower’s eye? [Fleur x Hermione] [One shot]


A Flower Like No Other

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, nor do I claim to. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am making no money off of this. Although Fleur is a sexy bitch and I love her to pieces, and I'd love to have ownership over her. Mreow! Lol!

Author's Notes – This is my first femmeslash fic, so go easy on me. And yes, you read it right – Hermione/Fleur. Don't ask, I just really love that couple. I think they'd be great together. Sadly, there's not a lot of fanfiction featuring the two. So, here's my fic ;)

Pairings/Warnings – One sided Fleur/Hermione, told by Fleur. Femmeslash, obviously. You've been warned. Rated PG-13 for obvious reasons. Flames will be laughed at, and will only encourage me to like this couple more.

Summary – Fleur's in love, but just who has caught this flower's eye?

----------

It was chilly the day I arrived at Hogwarts. Perhaps it was because I was away from my school in France, or maybe it was something else, which I'd rather not think about. I happen to know when something bad is going to happen, so when I stepped onto the Hogwart's grounds I quickly pushed that thought away. It was easy, after all, because the school turned out to be very interesting. The famous Harry Potter attended Hogwarts, this I knew, but it didn't forewarn me that I was about to meet the love of my life.

I stand across from them now, taking quick glances at Harry Potter and his friends as they gossip and giggle over who knows what. Normally I wouldn't be interested in what younger people are doing. I'm a seventh year student, aren't I? What they do is none of my business, especially since I'm foreign to this school. But I can't help but stare. 

That's what love sick people do, is it not? Stare? It's strange, really. If one is in love and afraid to approach the other, they stare. And I could stare for hours, for the one who has captured my eye is quite breathtaking. I have only been around for a few months, but when ever they pass me in the halls I feel my heart do those crazy leaps in my chest, and I find it hard to breathe. 

Yes, the great Fleur has fallen in love. I used to think that nobody could compare to me, and that I was the best and the prettiest. I have high grades, and I'm liked by most, but none of them can compare to me. I have perfect blonde hair, and clear blue eyes, and the perfect face. Part Veela, they say. I can only think that she is part Veela too.

She? Yes, I said she. Never have I been interested in boys. Boys only cause pain, and we all know what they're only interested in. No, I have never been interested in them. But of course I have my adoring fans, and many of them seem to flock to me. I put up with it so my perfect reputation won't be ruined. Who has ever heard of a Veela lesbian anyway? I've never, and I've read tons of books.

So now you know. The popular Fleur Delacour is a lesbian. Tell anyone and I'll have to turn you into a newt, or some other small strange creature. A frog, maybe? Perhaps I'll let you decide. But this is all beside the point. I'm sure by now you're all wondering just who this rare and exquisite flower is. Well let me explain why I'm attracted to her first.

I first really saw her when I managed to find my way into Hogwarts's library. She was sitting at a table not too far off in the corner, her head stuck in a book. Of course this isn't what made me notice her, there was nothing amazing about a girl reading in the library anyway, now was there? But I knew she was from Hogwarts because she bore the Gryffindor symbol on her robes, much like the Harry Potter boy had on his. So, I asked her where I could find a book. You see, I was having pains in my feet…I think it was because I was walking too much. Hogwarts is a big and confusing school, may I add. So I was looking for the book that contained a spell that might help with the pain. 

She looked up at me then, and I saw her face for the first time. It was then that the feeling started – the one I explained earlier. You know, the thudding in my chest…the loss of breath. I never believed in those old Muggle romance stories. I mean, love at first sight? How could you fall in love at first sight when you don't even know the person? They could be a total loser! But it was just like that…it was definitely love at first sight…and I begin to wonder if Muggles aren't as crazy as I thought they were.

She didn't smile, and didn't answer me right away, but that was okay. I was too busy taking the sight of her in. She had long curly brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and a pretty face. I had a urge to reach out and run a hand through that hair of hers, and I bet it would have felt like silk. She was beautiful, the most prettiest girl I've ever seen. Truly a flower like no other.

She frowned then, and my eyes went to her lips. They were a lovely shade of pink, and looked good enough to eat. I wonder now what she would have done if I had kissed her there and then. She probably would have run away screaming, and would have hated me forever. But by the look of it, she already disliked me, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

She pointed at a section of books across the library without a word, glaring daggers at me. Finding my voice, I thanked her, my eyes never leaving her face as she went on reading her book, ignoring me. You know, I've never been ignored before. I'm one of those people who can snap their fingers and get lots of attention. It was a strange feeling to be ignored, one I really disliked. But I turned around, heading in the direction she had pointed me.

"What's your name?" I had asked, turning around once more. It had suddenly occurred to me that here I was, finding this girl really attractive and thinking about kissing and feeling her hair, and I didn't even know her name.

She had looked at me oddly, almost if she had forgotten what her name was. Then she replied, "Hermione."

I nodded, taking this information in. Hermione. I liked it. In fact, I love it. I smiled, continuing on. Her voice was just as great as she looked too. I wondered if I could get her to talk some more. Her voice…it sent shivers down my spine. I suddenly imagined her close to me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. The shivers continued, and I wanted – _needed_ to talk to her again.

Picking up my book, I turned around to talk to her again…but she had disappeared.

So now you know how I met her – the most beautiful flower I've ever seen, and she's still in bloom. I watch her now as she smiles and laughs with her friends, and I can't help but smile as well. Her laughter is angelic, and I feel the shivers every time I hear it. And every time I see her my heart does that thing, and I can't breathe or think properly. I never thought that anything or anyone could have such an effect on the great Fleur Delacour, but she does.

I haven't had the chance to talk to her since, because her friends are always with her. I catch her red headed friend staring at me all the time, and it seems that makes her angry. That is why she hates me, and I feel deeply pained at that thought. But I also feel that this is a good thing, because otherwise she would pay no attention to me. I only hope that I will get a chance to talk to her again before this is all over, and that I can tell her not to worry, that I'm not interested in her friends.

That I'm only interested in her.

The End.


End file.
